Secrets of Mine
by xAnonymousWarriorx
Summary: Maisha has been locked away by her own fears for years, until one day her best friend gets her to live a little. She thinks she has found the love of her life, but then she has another surprise coming that turns it upside-down. Rated M for later chapters(maybe, maybe not, I just want to be safe)
1. Life and Love

Secrets of Mine

Chapter 1

Life and Love

A golden-orange lioness looked out into the sunrise.

_Another _big _day, as Mother says_," she sighed, while looking back over her shoulder into a shady cave at a lump of dark brown fur which was her mother. The lump stirred. _Jeez, even the smallest noise can wake up Mother_," she said, wrinkling up her nose.

"Maisha? Is that you making all that noise? You know proper ladies don't bring the wrong kind of attention to themselves," Maisha's mother stated while beginning to wash her paws. Maisha rolled her eyes and repeated for the hundredth time,"Yes, Mother."

Just then a pale tan lion with a thick, light brown mane strode into the room. His eyes lighted up at the sight of the two lionesses.

"Are my girls up already? It's only just dawn," he said with a cocked head and greeting smile.

"Dad, it's just that I woke up a little early 'cause I couldn't sleep, and when I made the tiniest sound, Mother woke up. How come she only wakes when I make sound but can sleep through an earthquake, just as long as I'm not tip-toeing across the floor, quietest I can?" Maisha groaned, then took a deep breath from talking so long.

The majestic lion smiled again and said,"I suppose you couldn't sleep because of the surprise we told you about yesterday?"

"Yes, yes, yes, of course Dad! When are you going to tell me what it is?" Maisha asked with a hopeful grin.

"Now, Maisha, we already told you that you wouldn't find out until the big day. So don't worry yourself about it and go find your friends," Maisha's father said.

Maisha's heart sunk and she slowly trudded out the entrance. But, she soon forgot about her parents' secret gift when saw her BFF Jangwa. The pale sandy colored lioness met the auburn one and touched noses.

"I am so glad to see you, Maisha. I think it's time you and me started thinking about boys," Jangwa rushed excitedly with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Maisha narrowed her eyes and pulled back her head to get a better look at Jangwa.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly Maisha found herself in the middle of the teen clearing. She looked nervously around for Jangwa but then found her flirting with a totally-out-of-her-league lion.

"Come on!" she hissed to Jangwa, but she just winked and turned back to the lion. Maisha decided she would have to make it out on her own.

"Sorry. 'Scuse me. Coming through. Make way! Sorry," she mumbled to various lions and lionesses as she pushed through the small crowd. There were only a few lions there, but the clearing was more like a ditch than anything else. There were steep slopes on every side except for the entrance way, and the whole thing seems like it used to be a creek and pond that dried up.

Maisha got a glimpse of the exit, and pushed harder. As soon as she got open ground, she leaped.

She hit hard, right into a mass of beautiful dirty tan-white fur with a bushel of black mane with a tan stripe around it, like a necklace. When they had stopped tumbling head over heels, she ended up looking into the most beautiful and deep blue eyes she'd ever seen. Maisha was entranced, and paralyzed by her own amazement.

"Please...get off...need...to breathe,"the lion said, squinting up his eyes and snapping Maisha back to reality. Her cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment when she realized that she had been laying on top of his chest the entire time.

"I-I'm so sorry," she said, kneading the ground with her paws, her brown tufted tail twitching nervously.

Once the lion had caught his breath, he looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"It's okay, I'm not injured or anything."He inspected her closer and spoke again. "You're the princess, right? How come you're always locked away? Everyone always wondered whether you really existed or not." He finished the last sentence with a playful tone, and Maisha couldn't help but laugh. He joined in soon after.

"So, princess, what's your name? I can't very well call you 'Princess' all the time! Well, uh, unless you want me to," he finished with a glance at his paws.

"Of course not. My name is Maisha." They looked each other in the eye and softly said in unison,"_Life._"

Maisha broke the more intense staring contest and said quickly,"So, what's yours?"

He shook his black and tan mane and said,"My name's Upendo. Love. My parents named me that because they thought I loved everyone when I was a cub. And the fact that they were determined to make me."

They both laughed and continued talking about their parents, cubhood, friends, and whatnot, late into the evening, and then just sat there, staring up at the moon and stars. Upendo was moving slowly closer and closer to Maisha, and she realized she didn't mind. But just as they were about to be snuggling close to each other under the blanket of stars, Maisha stood and said,"I have to go. My parents will be worrying." She started to walk away, but then she stopped, turned her head and said softly,"I had a lot of fun. I hope we can do this again sometime," and at that, she bounded up the rock slope to the king's den.

Upendo sighed and looked back up at the stars.

_She said her father was named after the moon, and her mother after the sun. What a coincidence that a pair with names like Mwezi and Jua would get together._

But, what Upendo didn't know was that their marriage had been arranged, but they ended up being soul mates anyway. And with only that slim hope to base it off of, Maisha's parents also wished it of her.


	2. A Savanna Night

Chapter 2

A Savanna Night

Maisha tip-toed across the cold stone floor of the den, hoping with every bit of her that she wouldn't wake up her mother.

_That's it, keep on sleeping, _she thought, looking back at her sleeping parents. She stumbled on a loose rock and winced, all the while thinking it must have been the loudest thing she had ever heard. But, to her amazement, her brown-furred mother just kept on snoring. Or rather, breathing a bit loudly, because Jua would never admit that a lady like herself would _ever _snore.

Maisha snorted and lightly laughed under her breath. _How Dad put up with her all these years is beyond me._

She finally reached the exit of the den after what seemed like an eternity trying to get out.

"_Whew,_" Maisha breathed in relief. "That was hard." She bounded down the rock slope to the grassy area around the water hole where she had been told to wait by Upendo. She sat and took a few gulps from the water, and then waited.

She waited and waited and waited, and it seemed like Upendo had ditched her. Maisha began to feel rejected, and started to get up to walk away.

Then out of nowhere, Upendo leaped and pinned her to the ground, laughing as they started to roll around in the grass, playfighting.

Then Maisha stopped. "Why didn't you show up? I've been waiting for so long." They were laying side by side on their backs now, and she turned her head away. "I was beginning to think... You weren't coming."

Upendo turned on his side to face her, and she turned her head back to look at him. Maisha wanted to see what the expression on his face was. She wanted to know how he felt about disappointing her. To her surprise, he didn't look embarrassed or completely hating himself, no, in fact he was smiling.

Maisha grew red in anger.

"I can't believe you-"she tried to confront him, but was cut off by his wild laughter, until he managed to calm down and explain.

"Don't you remember what I told you?" He grinned at her. "What time did you get here?"

"Dawn," Maisha said, trying to control her temper.

"I told you to be here at quarter past dawn," Upendo said softly, trying not to make her angry again.

Then it was Maisha's turn to laugh, and soon Upendo joined in.

"I can't believe I didn't remember!" she exclaimed. "How could I forget? Last night was magical," she said softly.

"I know."

88

_ Maisha and Upendo raced through the meadow under the stars, chasing after the many fireflies that flew around the area. Soon, they grew tired from chasing and flopped down in the grass on their backs._

_ "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the whole world," Maisha said with a small smile on her face._

_ "Neither would I," Upendo breathed, examining every beautiful feature on Maisha's moonlit face. He reached out a paw and placed it over hers._

_ "What are you doing?" Maisha twisted her head to look at him. Upendo started to pull his paw away._

_ "I'm sorry, I just..." He looked up to the stars as if he would find the rest of his sentence among the kings._

_ "It's alright," and she rested her paw on top of his. The fireflies mixed with the stars until it seemed as if the stars were dancing just for them. They both gasped at the beautiful sight._

_ "This night is so amazing," Maisha said. "And I'm so glad I shared it with you."_

_ Upendo was wordless, so instead he licked her silky auburn cheek, and he was surprised to find that the favor was returned._

_ "Meet me by the water hole at quarter past dawn tomorrow," Upendo said. Maisha didn't reply but simply nodded her head lightly and rested it on top of his pale chest. They lay that way until Maisha said that she needed to go home. They parted ways into the night, neither of them ever going to forget it._


	3. A Day in the Life of Jangwa

Chapter 3

A Day in the Life of Jangwa

Why Maisha is so obsessed with that boy is beyond me. I mean, she's only known him for a week, and now they're like, an item? It doesn't seem right to me.

Don't get me wrong, I want the girl to be happy, but it just seems too soon. I don't believe in that 'love at first sight' or 'soul mates' kind of thing. 'Cause, basically, they're saying,"Yeah, you have the love of your life out there somewhere, but chances are you're not going to find them because they could be anywhere in the world. Sorry."

It's like, "What the hell? That's what you're telling me?"

So, yeah, logic all the way for me.

Anyway, I've been closely observing these two to make sure Maisha doesn't get herself into any trouble. Man, why did I have to take her to The Clearing? God, this is all my fault.

Last night I saw them getting all snuggly in the meadow. And now here I am, trying to figure out what to say to Maisha to get her away from Upendo without giving away her parents' secret.

Ugh! Why do I have to be burdened with a filthy secret! I hate secrets! My family was always truthful about everything! Well, maybe we could've kept a few things to ourselves...Like how much we thought our sister was ugly or our mom was mean... Well, anyway, back on track.

Well, I could tell Maisha that Upendo was lying about his age and he's actually just a good-for-nothing pervert...but Upendo doesn't deserve that. Umm...Maybe tell her that Upendo told me to tell her that he isn't interested anymore? No, that would get me in trouble, Maisha hurt, and they would get back together again anyway.

Hmmm...Ah hah! I know! I'll tell Upendo that Maisha is seeing someone else! Or...hmm. Not such a good idea.

Ow, my head hurts. When I got my not-so-brilliant idea, My head shot up so fast I hit the ceiling of my den. Jeez, rock is hard.

Uh-oh. Maisha's coming. I must have cried out when I hit my head. And I still haven't figured out what to say.

"Um, hey Maisha." Why did I have to sound so uncomfortable and nervous?

"Hey Jangwa. Is everything okay? I heard you cry out." Now she's looking at me with this confused smile on her face. What do I say, what do I say?

"Oh, I just bumped my head a bit, nothing to worry about." Now smile. Come on Jangwa, smile. There we go. She's smiling back.

"Well, alright, as long as you're okay," and she's starting to turn around to leave. Here's my chance!

"Um, hey, Maisha?"

"Yeah?" Now she's looking all innocent and I can't do it. I just can't do that to my best friend.

"Nothing, nevermind. It's not important," I'm mumbling, but that's a lie, it's crazy important. But I just let her go.

"Probably off to see Upendo again." I say under my breath. But what's really got me worried is, what am I going to say to Jua?

88

As I walk up the rock slope, I don't look at anything except my paws and the ground in front of me. Jua's gonna be so freaking mad.

Finally I've reached the entrance to the den. Does it really take that long to walk the slope or was I just stalling?

Now I'm stopped outside the rock cave. Damn. I'm afraid to go in. I can't believe I just thought that. Imagine that, Jangwa, _afraid._ But I am. I don't even know what I'm afraid of. It's not Jua's wrath, because she rarely ever loses her temper, and when she does, you can tell she's mad but she does her best to keep her composure.

I'm not afraid of someone being disappointed in me, because when I was a cub my family and I didn't give a crap.

Then what is it that I'm afraid of?

Maybe I'm afraid that I'll say something that I shouldn't have said, like telling Jua that I can't do this to my best friend and she should just get someone else to be her messenger. My conscience is telling me to do just that, and...maybe I will.

Finally, I enter the den.

Jua is lying in the corner farthest away from the entrance, and despite her position, her expression gives away that she'd been anxiously awaiting me, not relaxed.

"What did you tell her?" Her words echo through the room, and then fades. There is a long silence until Jua speaks again.

"Answer me. Did you even see her today?" I consider telling her no, but I don't want to lie to anyone anymore. Mustering up all my courage, I finally speak.

"Yes." I try to hold my head up proud, but I'm not proud of what I'm doing. Jangwa just can't win. No matter what, I _have _to let someone down. And it doesn't feel good.

"So, what did you tell her?" Jua prompts again. I take a deep breath and ask myself, is it better to lose your best friend than to lose the trust of the queen?

"Nothing. I didn't tell her anything." Jua stares at me. Now she's growing angry, but she's trying to hide it. It doesn't work.

"And why not?!" Her voice is just a hiss now, and I've realized that when Jua gets mad her voice isn't raised, she hisses, and that makes it all the more harder to answer her. But, a lioness has to do what lioness has to do. I take another deep breath and hope that Jua is ready for the torrent about to come crashing down on her.

"I couldn't tell her anything because she's my best friend. I would never in a million years _ever _do _anything _to hurt her! I would keep the truth from her if the truth was too much to bear, and now you want me to hurt her but in _lying _as well?! Don't you have a heart you bitch, even a the smallest bit for _your own daughter?!_ Is it your wish to make her unhappy?! Don't you see that Upendo is her love, not some random lion who walks in and decides to take Maisha as his own?! You don't know what is best for Maisha, only she knows that. And if she believes that Upendo is best for her, then you should at least support her in her decision, and if she changes her mind support her again! Does Mwezi even know about this whole damn thing?! I bet he doesn't. What would he say if he knew what you're doing?! I don't care about your shit trust! I only care about Maisha, because she is the closest thing I have to family after that massacre, and I love her! If she hurts, I hurt even more! How could you wish that on either of us?"

I finally stop in my rampage, to take a breather and also to let all that sink into the brain of that heartless Jua! I've finished, but I'm still boiling mad. What was that woman thinking?! But there's nothing left for me to say. Everything I'd been holding in, I've once and for all let it out.

Look at that idiot. Just lying there with that stupid look on her face. I'm out of here. Just as I'm about out the exit, I curl my lip and say,"You disgust me," and I don't look back.


	4. One Day

Chapter 4

One Day

Maisha drunk from the watering hole until she had her fill, then looked at her reflection. What she saw was an auburn furred lioness with a lighter belly and aqua-emerald green eyes.

_Am I pretty?_ she thought to herself. Then the breeze rippled the surface and deformed her figure. She couldn't help laughing softly. Then another form appeared in the water. It was Upendo.

Maisha closed her eyes and leaned against him. Comfort was just what she needed right now. Jua hadn't been talking to her very much lately and she was worried. Also her parents seemed to be in some kind of fight, but whenever it got too heated they went outside so Maisha couldn't hear.

She sucked in a deep breath, taking in Upendo's scent. It was like honey and cut vines. Then she heard him do the same. Maisha sighed and wished that this moment would last forever, just the two of them, standing next to each other, leaning against each other. She would do anything to keep them together for eternity, so every day could be like this. Maisha opened her eyes and looked up meaningfully at Upendo.

"One day, you and I will be rulers of the Pridelands and we will spend all of our time together. We will have beautiful cubs that are our heirs to the throne.

"But that's not the part I care about. I only care about having a wonderful, healthy family and being able to love you every day." Maisha finished, and waited desperately for an answer.

There was a long pause. Then Upendo finally replied in a soft, loving tone.

"One day...and I couldn't have explained it better." Maisha was so relieved she could barely stand, so she dropped to the ground. Upendo was knocked from their trance and became anxious.

"Are you all right? Maisha?" Maisha didn't respond, just wrapped her forelegs around his back and neck. Then she began to pull him closer until they were hugging in the grass. She growled playfully and started to roll Upendo over. Then he joined in the game and soon they were rolling and tumbling all over the valley, but then they made one wrong turn and they ended up in the watering hole.

Upendo immediately got up and started to get out of the water. Maisha didn't move. She was on her back in the water. Upendo was getting worried again.

"Maisha!" He bounded back. That's when Maisha bowled him over into the water again and they splashed and played until they were both freezing. They stiffly trotted out into the sunlight and flopped down next to each other.

Maisha rolled over to face Upendo and started grooming his face. She groomed his head and the parts of his back that were impossible to reach on his own, and after she finished he did the same. They reluctantly pulled away to wash themselves. Maisha had just finished washing the very tip of her tail when she realized that Upendo had finished and was just watching her.

_Is there something on my face? Do I look awkward?_ she thought. Instead she said,"Is something wrong?" Her cheeks flushed and her ears lay back. She diverted her eyes in her embarrassment.

"You're just so beautiful, it's impossible for me to take my eyes off you," Upendo murmured, with a relaxed, content look on his face. There was no sign of any sarcasm or lust, just intense love for her.

"No one's ever said that to me before," Maisha replied. She brought her eyes back up to meet his.

"Well, now someone has," Upendo said, with that playful tone that seemed to reside in his eyes.

They were on their stomachs now, and Maisha rested her head on Upendo's outstretched paws. He rested his head on top of hers. Maisha had begun to fall asleep when suddenly, Upendo's voice broke the silence.

"I love you." Maisha didn't hesitate-

"I love you, too."


	5. Upendo

Chapter 5

Upendo

A white-tan lion shook his black and tan mane. He was stretched out on his stomach like the Sphinx, underneath a tall tree. Upendo sighed. It wasn't in despair or boredom, but in anticipation. When could he see Maisha again? Yesterday they had said they loved each other, but did Maisha still feel the same?

_Of course she does, we've been together for so long it's obvious we love each other, _Upendo thought, and pushed away the moment of doubt. _I have to see her tomorrow,_ he thought to himself with silent determination. There was a certain space in him that could only be filled when Maisha was around him. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. Well, there was one lioness...but she left him with this hole.

Upendo shook his head again to clear his head. There was no time now to think about Kuibiwa. But he couldn't just _stop _thinking about her. He had to find something else to think about.

Maisha was a perfect topic. Hell, how he even _stopped _thinking about her was unimaginable. But...Kuibiwa...how she had stolen his heart. She was a robber, or...was she the one who's heart had been stolen? By another lion? Her name did mean stolen, but was that what all their names were for? Were they all destined to live out what their mothers had decided to call them?

Upendo certainly didn't want that. For Kuibiwa to be stolen by everyone for ever seemed a little...harsh. _On_ everyone.

He stopped and sat up. How could he even think about Kuibiwa now? He was so sure he'd found his soul mate a minute ago, and now he starts thinking about another lioness?

_No way,_ he thought to himself, and gouged the earth with his claws.

Then, off in the direction of the border, he heard someone coming. They were heading towards him at a fast speed, and for a moment Upendo began to think that someone was trying to attack him.

_But, if they were trying to attack me, they wouldn't make so much noise, _he pondered. Or maybe that was their strategy, to distract him. Well, he'd find out soon enough. So, he sat and waited.

It was a lioness, he could tell from here, and her fur was golden-yellow. As she got closer it almost seemed as if her eyes were two suns. Upendo's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung partially open.

It was Kuibiwa.

88

Upendo still couldn't speak. After Kuibiwa had reached him, she lay down under the tree with him, and just lay there, trying to catch her breath.

Upendo was trying to too. Finally he snapped out of his daze and managed to get a few words out.

"Um...What...What are you doing here?" he said in such a small voice it cracked. Upendo grew embarrassed at his mess-up. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "What are you doing here, Kuibiwa?"

Kuibiwa looked up at Upendo with an expression he couldn't read. Was that sorrow? Regret? She looked back down and pulled up grass with her claws. She took a breath, but then she stopped herself. Upendo had begun to think that Kuibiwa was never going to answer when she spoke.

"I..." She didn't finish, rethinking her words, and looked out over the horizon in the direction she had come. "He left me. He left me, Upendo. Without even saying goodbye. In the middle of the night." Now tears were streaming down her face but she made no gasps or sobs. If you couldn't see her face you'd think she wasn't at all unhappy.

Upendo couldn't speak, again. So instead he lay down beside Kuibiwa to give her a shoulder to cry on. She leaned on him, and then the sobs came. She cried her heart out, and when she finished Upendo still hadn't said a word, for he thought it was best if he didn't. Then they were lying there, underneath the African savanna tree, with the sun going down to their side. Upendo didn't say anything, just waited for Kuibiwa when she wanted to talk. Suddenly she did.

"Thank you, Upendo. You have no idea how much this means to me. You gave me everything I needed even when I just appeared out of the blue." Kuibiwa stopped for a moment and looked up at him. For a second he thought he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes, but then it faded.

"I can tell you're in love with someone. And it's not me." She paused again. "She's a very lucky lioness. You tell her that, okay? Say it's from Kuibiwa. And...I just wish that I saw the wonderful qualities you have...when we were together." She looked back out into the horizon and squinted against the sunlight.

"But, I had my chance, and I blew it. You've clearly moved on, and that's what I need to do also." She seemed to grow more confident and looked back at him. He could see no feelings for him in her eyes, and even if they were there, she had covered them up. For his conscience and her sake, he hoped she wasn't hurting anymore. He just couldn't live with making someone else suffer.

"Well, it's his loss," Upendo said, smiling at her.

"Who's?" Kuibiwa looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"The lion that left you."

"Oh, him. Yeah, he was no good anyway, the bastard," she said and began to laugh with Upendo.

"Well, we better get you home for some food and rest," he said, standing up. Kuibiwa stood as well.

"Are you sure they'll let me into the pride? Just like that?" Kuibiwa looked worried, but he was certain.

"Of course. Mwezi is a great guy, and I'm sure he'll love the extra help and protection around the pride." Upendo didn't break his stride, but behind him he could tell that Kuibiwa had stopped. "What's the matter?"

"Well, what about the other lions? And...your mate?" Upendo was stunned. he had never really thought of Maisha as his mate, but he guessed now, because of everything Maisha had said to him, that they were.

"Uh..." Now he had to think. Would Maisha allow one of his old girlfriends to rejoin the pride? Probably. Maisha was a reasonable person, and she didn't have to know about the part how Kuibiwa was his old girlfriend...

"Totally." And they began the short trek towards the rest of the pride.

88

**Sorry sorry sorry for the setback, but here's the new chapter so yay! Anyway, I need some OC's, so please review with your OC in it! Here's the form:**

**Name:  
**

**Appearance:  
**

**Age:  
**

**Personality:  
**

**Where are they coming from? (the pride, outlands, etc.)  
**

**How do you want them to interact with the characters in the story?  
**

**Thanx! Review!  
**


	6. Secrets

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry 10 sorrys! (sorrys, sorry's, sorries? idk) The hurricane set me back! Oh, who am I kidding, that's a lie, I just didn't have any time! So, here's your well-deserved chapter. Well, only if you deserve it. For being good. Be good!**

Chapter 6

Secrets

Maisha was furious. How dare he?! She thought they were in love. But apparently _he _didn't. She ran down the rock slope towards Upendo, but before he spotted her, she hid behind a boulder and went over what she had seen to make sure her confrontation would be valid:

First, she had been coming outside to ask Upendo if he wanted to hang out the next day. She hadn't seen him immediately, so she scanned the horizon. There! He had been under a tree near the watering hole. She had started to trot over to him, but she stopped when another shape flopped down beside him. It was a lioness. What was going on? Soon she saw the lioness leaning into Upendo and _he hadn't done anything to stop it. _She didn't stay after seeing that, she had just run in the other direction with tears in her eyes. When she got back to her den, she was comforted by her parents, who didn't ask a thing about what happened, and that was okay because she really didn't want to.

Yes, she was sure about what she was doing.

"Upendo!" Maisha roared across the short distance separating the two of them as well as jumping from her hiding place. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The lioness at Upendo's side flinched and hid behind him, but Upendo didn't move a muscle.

"What do you mean?" He twitched his whiskers in a way that Maisha couldn't understand. She ignored it and stalked up to him, legs stiff and her teeth bared.

"What do I mean? What do I mean?!" She snarled into his face. "I think you know very well what I mean!" She stopped and turned her head to look at the lioness. "I mean _you _and _her_!" Her eyes blazed with this terrible anger of betrayal.

"Maisha, nothing's going on," Upendo said, then cocked his head and continued just as Maisha was about to roar again. "I thought you of all people would understand that." Now he was putting on his hurt act and she had to rethink her accusation. Well, Upendo _is _a nice guy and he _probably_ wouldn't want to hurt her..._But if he's so nice why were they cuddling under the tree at sunset?! _Maisha thought angrily. She was pretty sure she had this right.

88

"At least let Kuibiwa go! She doesn't have to hear this nonsense," Upendo roared at Maisha.

"This is not nonsense! I saw what you two were doing together! And I want her to hear what you and her did to me," Maisha snapped back.

"We didn't do anything! I already told you, she had come from a long way away, she was tired and she needed a shoulder to cry on! It was nothing more than a friend helping a friend!" Upendo tried to reason even though he was growling and snapping as well.

"Even if that was true, you'd wish it was more!" Maisha unsheathed her claws and arched her back, her tail lashing side to side behind her. Upendo would pay for this, and he'd better be ready to fight his best, because she wasn't going to go easy. But, he didn't move into the same attack position. Instead he took a step forward, and she tensed, waiting for a surprise attack. Seeing this, he stopped and turned away, with a hurt look in his eyes. _Dammit, he knows me too well, _Maisha thought, _I would never attack without a fair fight._ He had started to walk away in the direction of her den, Kuibiwa at his side. As he was walking, he spoke.

"I never knew you as the jealous type, Maisha. And maybe there's even more things you didn't tell me...like secrets. I've told you all of mine... Why would you keep something from me, ever? I know you have secrets, Maisha. I see them every time I look into your eyes. Maybe we aren't meant for each other." Then he disappeared around the corner and Maisha looked after him, stunned. Then she started to cry loud sobs that flowed even stronger than the drizzle that was starting to come down.

"You're the one with secrets! I told you everything, everything! You're lying! I don't have any secrets! You're lying!" But even as she said the words, tears and rain streaking down her face, she knew she was the one lying.

He was right. She had secrets.

Secrets that she didn't want anyone to ever know.

88

**Note:**

**Please please please review! I've only gotten 1 so far, and I really want to know your opinions! So when you read this note, don't think "oh, someone else will review, I don't have to", because no one does! That's how I don't get any reviews! And don't think I don't know you didn't review...I see the view chart...**

**So anyway, REVIEW! please...**


	7. Torn

**This chapter is for Milamber. Thanks for your support! :)  
**

Chapter 7

Torn

Upendo shifted closer to Kuibiwa in the rock den they were sharing. How could Maisha even think for a second that he would cheat on her? They had said they loved each other. He would never go back on something like that.

Then he really started thinking. _Is our relationship over now?_ They did get into a huge fight and he said that maybe they weren't meant for each other, so maybe. He thought back to yesterday, when the fight happened.

_"Upendo!" It was Maisha calling him, and she didn't sound happy. "What do you think you're doing?!" He felt Kuibiwa flinch beside him, but he wasn't intimidated._

_"What do you mean?" he said coolly. He didn't want to get into an unnecessary fight if it was just a misunderstanding. She stalked up to him, and she was shaking with rage.  
_

_"What do I mean? What do I mean?!" She spat in his face,"I think you know very well what I mean!" She broke her gaze with him and turned to look at Kuibiwa. He didn't want to get her involved, but before he could say anything, Maisha cut him off. "I mean _you _and _her!" _Now he knew what she thought was happening._

_"Maisha, nothing's going on," he was hurt badly by the thought that Maisha would think he was distrustful. She opened her mouth, but he was the one to cut her off this time. "I thought you of all people would understand that." And he had thought that, but obviously he was wrong. For a second it seemed like she was reconsidering, and Upendo grew hopeful. But then her eyes grew dark once again and she turned back to him.  
_

_"You cheating bastard! I understand, all right! I understand perfectly well that you are an unfaithful, lying, sick bastard!" She roared this message so loud that Upendo thought that everyone in the Pridelands had heard her. Now he knew there was no changing her mind, and he couldn't hold in his growing anger any longer.  
_

88_  
_

They had fought terribly, until he hit her with the secrets blow. That's when he finally got something in her head to make her realize she was doing wrong. As he had been walking away, he had heard her crying and yelling after him, although he couldn't really make out what she was saying. The drizzle had turned into a hard rain, and after their fight, no one had seen Maisha for the whole rest of the day and into the middle of the night, when she returned to her den. She had been soaking wet, and the first thing she did was sleep. She was still there now.

The other lions of the pride had heard about their fight, and Nzuri walked towards Upendo with Anaruka bouncing behind her. She swung her grey hips and tail, obviously trying to get his attention. He noticed, but didn't _notice. _Nzuri flicked her dark grey tail tuft over his nose. She smiled and said,"Hey Upendo. Sorry about the break-up with Maisha. So you wanna hang out?" She got right to the point, didn't she? Well, Upendo would have loved the attention of the beautiful Nzuri before he and Maisha got together, but now he was concerned that if Maisha saw him she would hate him even more.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to," she said with a wink, and she waved her tail side to side to let him get the scent of her heat. _No wonder, _Upendo thought, although she was right, he did want to have some fun. He had been serving Maisha for so long, he deserved some time to himself. And the fact that Nzuri's heat was totally seducing him.

"Okay." He got up. "Where are we going?"

Nzuri had already started walking when she spoke. "Oh, just somewhere special..."

88

(Nzuri's POV)

Nzuri had sent Anaruka off once they had gotten half way there, because if she had come along with them there was no doubt that she would have ruined the experience. Nzuri was deep in her heat and there was no better way to satisfy herself than to get a depressed young lion to do it for her. _Or do me, _Nzuri thought lustfully.

Finally they reached her destination and by now Nzuri was aching for Upendo. The whole journey she had been anticipating what would happen. She would pretend to get stuck in a bush, with her rump sticking out the back, high in the air, her heat scent everywhere. She would call for Upendo, and ask for his "help". He wouldn't be able to resist and they would hump the day away. She was absolutely positive that he couldn't resist her beauty and scent, and that this trip was going to be a success.

Nzuri walked through the dense jungle towards the cave that she had discovered. When they reached it, she said,"Upendo, why don't you rest for a bit? I'm going to get a drink of water." She turned and waved her hips as she walked towards the stream. As soon as he couldn't see her, but could still hear her, she rustled around in the bushes, pretending she was trying to catch a butterfly. She dove headfirst into a thick bush, and started to call out after a few seconds.

"Upendo? I'm stuck!" She heard his pawsteps rustling the plant growth and she pushed her rear even higher into the air by straightening her back legs as far as they could go.

He reached her and she heard him grunt in surprise and awkwardness.

"Um, Nzuri?" he asked tentatively. She had been waiting for this moment.

"Yes, Upendo?" She tried to sound innocent.

"What exactly were you doing to get into that position?"

"Well, I had been chasing a butterfly, because you know, it's just so hard not to, when it flew over this bush. I tried to get it, you see, and well... I missed." She tried to make herself sound embarrassed in case he wasn't over his old girlfriend and he didn't want to do it.

"Do you need any uh, help?" Nzuri's stomach flipped. It was happening!

"Why yes, I do. Thank you." She let out her seductive voice. "In fact, I think I need a _special _kind of help." Then she felt his weight on top of her, and she tried to grind against him. She felt his teeth on her neck and she yelped in surprise. _He's the rough kind, _she thought. _I like it._

Then he was pulling her scruff. "Don't get too rough now," she said.

"Sorry," he said, with genuine worry. But he kept on pulling, and Nzuri was wondering what he was doing when she came right out of the bush.

"What's going on?" she asked as she faced Upendo.

"Well, you said you needed help, so I pulled you out. Sorry if I hurt you."

"But I thought-"

"I know what you thought, Nzuri." He looked at her sternly and nervously. "But it's not going to happen. I'm not over Maisha yet. Maybe we can be together in a few weeks, or a month, or maybe even just one week, but you need to give me time. Also, I'm not that type of guy. I'd have to get to know you and say that I love you before we do anything. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do it." He finished with a breathy sigh that was barely audible.

Nzuri was stunned. She never knew someone could be so self-controlled that they resist _her._ She was impressed, and she was starting to like Upendo.

"I'll wait, then."

88

**Note 2**

**I have changed the name of my story(The Reluctant Bride) to Secrets of Mine because I think it sounds better. That is all.**


	8. Misunderstandings

Chapter 8

Misunderstandings

Nzuri hadn't been talking to him lately and Anaruka was avoiding him. Karibu was starting to get worried. _Did I do something wrong?_ he thought nervously as he paced and swung his dark brown tufted tail back and forth behind him. Then he stopped and looked at his cream-colored paws. _Is she cheating on me?_ To Karibu this was the worst thing that could happen. That betrayal and untruthfulness was too much for him to bear. Nzuri would tell Anaruka to stay away from him, because she could never in a million years keep a secret. _But I'm the hottest lion in this pride, _he thought, picturing himself posing for all the lionesses. _Besides, _he went on, _Nzuri loves me. ...Right?_ He went over to the watering hole a few strides away and admired himself in the water.

He was all light brown with yellow-green eyes that shone with a glint of awesome. His paws seemed as if they dipped them in creamy milk at birth. His dark brown mane was spiked in different places, and it continued under his belly. Yeah, he was definitely the hottest lion. But then why would Nzuri avoid him, especially during her heat? Normally she would be practically begging him. Unless there was another lion of Nzuri's liking that he hadn't noticed before...

88

(Upendo's POV)

"Upendo!" a voice roared, and Upendo felt the familiar sting of that kind of call. Someone was angry, but it wasn't Maisha this time. As both his and Nzuri's heads turned, he could tell that they were both surprised to see Karibu calling after them.

"Oh no," was all Nzuri whispered before shrinking back behind him. Upendo was thoroughly confused at this action and moved to face Karibu, who had reached them and was now breathing hard from the effort of running such a long way. Upendo just waited next to him until he got his breath and Karibu started to speak.

"Either you are a pretty arrogant bastard or a really stupid one," Karibu said. Now Upendo wasn't just confused, he was angry.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "I think you have the wrong guy because I know what I've done, and I also know that I didn't do whatever made-up thing you think I did."

"Oh, don't be pathetic! You know you're guilty so at least be a *lion and admit it!" Karibu snarled.

*"lion" meaning "man" if they were humans

"Me pathetic? You're the pathetic one, Karibu! You just come charging over here, accuse me of something, which, by the way, _I have no idea of what it is,_ and then call _me _pathetic?" Upendo retorted. Karibu lowered his head and his eyes blazed. He showed his sharp teeth and growled low.

"Nzuri cheated on me with you," he rumbled. Nzuri protested.

"We didn't do anything! We-"

"Shut up, Nzuri!" Then he looked behind Upendo, just like Maisha had done, at Nzuri. Yet again, he had to save a lioness. "Now, step aside. I want to speak with Nzuri," he said, and it sounded like he wasn't angry at all, if you could only hear him but not see him.

Nzuri squeaked in fright as she felt Karibu's cream paw grab her grey shoulder and started pulling.

"Help me, Upendo!" she shrieked. He moved to the side to let Karibu take her away. "Upendo, you bastard! How could you leave me like this?! Help me! Upendo hung his head. He smiled inwardly. His plan was working. Soon Karibu had Nzuri right next to him.

"Ha! Look at you! Look at what kind of-" Karibu was cut short as Upendo tackled him and they engaged in a battle. They rolled and pounced, bit and scratched, roaring the whole time, not exactly saying anything.

Then they had ended up in a battle stance facing each other, only a few meters separating them. Upendo took the risk and quickly turned his head to shout at Nzuri.

"Run!" Upendo was hit with the full force of Karibu as he took the opportunity of Upendo's distraction. But this time, instead of tumbling and tackling like before, he used Upendo as a ledge to jump towards Nzuri, who had only started running a bit ago, being too stunned to start right away.

Karibu was gaining on her, fast.

"Karibu! Get away from Nzuri!" Upendo said as he started to run after the both of them as fast as he could. Just as Karibu almost had Nzuri in his grasp, Upendo leaped with all his might to dig his claws into Karibu's light brown flank. Karibu growled and slowed when he turned his head, just what Upendo was waiting for. With this opportunity, he dug in his claws even deeper and pulled himself on top of Karibu's back, drawing crimson blood that beaded at the ends of his paws. Karibu cried out in pain and twisted to try and bat Upendo off his back. Instead of helping him though, it just got him pinned beneath Upendo.

Then Upendo surprised himself with the words that came out of his mouth.

"Leave her alone or I will kill you, right here, right now."

88

**Just wanted to let you guys know that in a little while(say, a week or so) I will be posting pictures of all the characters in some of the chapters.(If my computer lets me)**

**So, yeah, hope you're looking forward to that. Oh, they're all going to be drawn by me, and they don't look like The Lion King lions _at all _so don't get all huffy about it if you don't like them. ;)**


	9. The Big Q

Chapter 9

The Big Q

When Karibu had heard Upendo say he would kill him, at first he didn't really believe him. Inside he had laughed to himself, until he had turned his head to look up into Upendo's eyes. They were burning with hatred, fear, and the need to protect Nzuri.

Now as Karibu thought back on that day, he felt admiration as well as shame, jealousy, and dislike. He admired Upendo for his bravery, because Karibu knew he could never in a million years be brave enough to do what Upendo had. His shame was for himself, because he had had to back down when he had seen that Upendo was telling the truth, but it wasn't only from that. It was also from how terribly he had treated Nzuri. She wouldn't come anywhere near him after he had been annoying her so much, trying to tell her he was sorry. She didn't care.

After grieving over the loss of his hot girlfriend, he again remembered why he disliked Upendo so much, and why he was so jealous of him. Karibu would get Nzuri back, somehow.

88

(Upendo's POV)

Now that he had a good enough experience, he could go tell Maisha and prove himself trustworthy. Upendo thought over his plan.

1. Burst out of some hiding place in a way that Maisha couldn't get away from him.

2. Tell her in a rush what had happened as if it had happened today.

3. Tell her he loves her.

4. Hope she loves him back.

Upendo was a little bit concerned on that last one. What if she still thinks he cheated?

_Maybe I should throw a sorry in there, _he thought. Then he thought again._ Wait a minute... No way! That'd be admitting I did something wrong. I won't let her point that out._

So Upendo decided to go with his original plan and hope everything went well. He put his nose to the wind and started to go in Maisha's direction.

88

There! Maisha! She was in a semi-circle shaped area of rock surrounded by bushes. Upendo crept into one of them, trying not to rustle the branches. He failed.

"Who's there?!" Maisha turned in a circle, looking this way and that. "Show yourself! I'm not afraid!"

To Upendo this was his cue. He burst out of the bush right in front of the exit to the area, just like he had planned.

"Maisha! Nzuri took me into the jungle, and she was in heat, and she wanted me to mate with her! But I didn't, I swear! I told her that I wouldn't do it, and that I wasn't over you! That I still loved you!" The plan was coming along nicely. So far Maisha hadn't had any surprising reactions (it was all part of the plan) and now, just as Upendo had thought, she was actually believing him! He was so happy that she saw he was telling the truth. Now he slowed down his speech and took a deep breath.

"I love you Maisha, and I want to be with you." He paused, looking for a good reaction.

"Upendo, I-" Upendo cut her off.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

88

(Maisha's POV)

Upendo's words finally sunk in. What would she say? All this time she thought he had been cheating on her, and she still wasn't sure if he hadn't. Besides, they hadn't been seeing each other for so long, and then he just comes out of the blue for a visit and oh, asks her to marry him. Nothing special. And his story? Was it true?

_Well, I haven't seen Karibu and Nzuri together lately... But does that mean it's because of what Nzuri did in Upendo's story? _she pondered. _And should I say yes? Should I say no? I barely know him anymore! But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for him..._

As Maisha had a war in her mind, she then noticed Upendo looking more and more discouraged.

"I'll think about it," she answered. Maisha needed to get to know him again before accepting. And this time, they would share everything_._ And she meant _everything. _She would even give up her deepest, darkest secrets when the time was right to share them, but she would only share them with the one person she truly trusted and loved. But who knew when she would find that person?

_It has to be Upendo, _she thought. _It _**has **_to be him!_

But the only thing she could do was try to love him again, and nothing more.

**Note 4**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I can't believe how long it's been since I last posted a chapter, and this one is so not the one you guys deserve. :_(**

**Please forgive me! I promise (not faking here) I'll post a new chapter by the end of the week!**


	10. The Old You

Chapter 10

The Old You

Mwezi looked over at the pile of dark brown fur that was huddled in the corner, far from him. He didn't move any closer, because he was the one who sent her over there. Jua had kept a secret from him and who knew if there were any more, so he didn't want her near him or Maisha.

Jua moved, and sat up. She glanced over at Mwezi but then kept her eyes averted. She started to wash herself, and Mwezi watched her sweep her tongue over her chest and tan marking that was shaped like a diamond. He couldn't watch anymore. He would do anything for all the memories to stop plaguing him. But he couldn't do anything, so they came.

88

(Memory sequence)

_"Mwezi? Is that you?" Jua called from the den._

_"Yes, it's me," he answered. "Do you need something?"_

_As Mwezi walked into the den, he looked at Jua, and she seemed very excited about something. "What's going on, Jua? You've never been so excited about anything in your whole life!" After his joke, they both laughed, but Jua cut it off with shocking news._

_"We're going to have a cub," she burst out. Mwezi stood there, shocked, until he realized what she had said._

_"We're going to have a cub?" he asked at first. "We're going to have a cub!" Soon they were both dancing around the den until Jua had to sit down. Mwezi lay down beside her and began to groom her fur. They didn't say a word, because they didn't know what to say, and they were too happy to talk. Mwezi continued to groom Jua's fur getting lower and lower down her neck, as he thought of all the things he and his cub would do._

_In his grooming he reached her marking, and he swiped his tongue over it gently. Then he pushed her over slowly._

_"What are you doing, Mwezi?" Jua asked with a giggle. Mwezi bent down._

_"I want to feel the cub kick," he answered. He put his head to Jua's belly, and waited._

_"Silly! The cub's not that big yet!" She turned over and licked the top of Mwezi's head, and went to sleep._

88

How Mwezi wished they could go back to that day, and live the whole four months over again, all the way until the day of Maisha's birth. Something had happened to Jua, her attitude changed, and she became distant and cold.

_Why did she have to be like that? Why did she have to keep a secret? _Mwezi thought hopelessly to himself, and tears started to fall down his face. _I want the old Jua back! Give her back!_

Mwezi put his paws over his head and sobbed quietly. He looked up when he heard Jua move. She was coming towards him, and he stood up to warn her when she licked away his tears. She didn't say anything, just sat down with him and Mwezi fell asleep again to the sound of Jua's rhythmic grooming of his mane, and right before he did so, she whispered to him,"I'm still in there, Mwezi. The old me can still come back."

88

(Maisha's POV)

Maisha bounded down the rock slope into the valley where she was supposed to meet Upendo. She sat down to catch her breath and wait, but she knew he wouldn't be long. Now that they were starting over, the only thing she knew about him is that, besides her, he was the fastest person to come to a meeting. Soon he jumped out of the tall grass surrounding her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Go ahead," she urged. He looked hesitant and bit his lip before turning back to her.

"Well, I... was wondering if you had made up your mind?" he asked, hesitant at first, but then speedy. Maisha was shocked, and feeling stupid for forgetting. He would obviously want to get an answer, and Upendo didn't even know they were starting over. _Well, _Maisha thought, _I guess now is a good a time as any to tell the truth._

"Upendo, I don't think..." She stopped and thought again. "I don't know what to say to you. I can't really answer, I guess... I mean, it's like... I barely even know you anymore!" she blurted out. Upendo took a step back. There was a pained expression on his face.

"What... What do you mean?" he managed to choke out. There was tears running down his face now, one at a time. It was a gentle flow, tears running in time. Maisha could barely hold back her own now, and then she didn't even try to. She let them flow, to let Upendo know that she was sorry, that she wanted to love him, but... she couldn't.

"I mean I don't know if you've been lying to me this whole time, and once you've lost my trust it will be very hard to earn it back, and I'm sorry, I'm not everything you had hoped for, but..." It was raining hard now, but she could barely feel the drops through her pain.

"I'm sorry... But I just can't love you," she cried. Upendo's face gained even more pain.

"But... I love _you_," he said, almost a whisper.

"I know you do! And I want to love you back but-"

"Then why don't you?!" Upendo shouted through the rain and his tears.

"Because I can't!" she almost screamed.

"Why can't I get the old Maisha back?" he asked, not to Maisha in particular.

"Because she's gone, and you have to get the new one to love you," Maisha replied in a growl. Then she realized she couldn't be angry at him, seeing that her words had pained even more, if it was even possible. She dropped the tone and spoke again, eyes pleading. "I want to love you. I do! But I can't. I don't know why, but I can't. I feel like I don't know you at all... So please, Upendo, will you start over with me? If everything goes alright, I'll finally answer your question."

Upendo wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the gorge, and Maisha feared the thoughts going through his head.

88

(Upendo's POV)

Upendo stared at the rain-soaked gorge and wondered if he should jump off down onto the muddy ground below. It would be painless, quick. It would take all his troubles away. But then he looked up at Maisha, whose words he had blocked out when she had asked to start over. Now he looked over at her, letting her words enter his ears, and he instead blocked out the pounding rain.

"...don't do this, Upendo! You don't have to jump into that gorge to make me love you," she persuaded. "We just have to start over."

"I'm not a coward, Maisha! And I wouldn't jump into a gorge for someone I barely know," he said, and spoke again. "We can start over." Maisha looked shocked, but then relieved.

"Our old relationship is over, and we're starting fresh, but our old selves are going also. We have to be over it. Do you understand, Upendo?" she asked.

"Yes, Maisha, I understand perfectly well, and we're going to start over. But I can't guarantee you're going to like the new me," he said.

"And I can't guarantee _you're_ going to like the new me. But we have to try," Maisha responded. She nodded her head in the direction of home, that could still be seen through the terrible rain. "Let's go home, _New_ Upendo."

**Note 5**

**Well, here is your promised chapter that is, if I do say so myself, _perfect _in length. ;) And, you all get a nice new way to look at the couples of the pride! Yay! I don't really know what it is, but that doesn't matter.**

**Anyway, the pictures I told you guys about aren't coming along too fast, so you might have to wait a while.**


	11. Push Restart

Chapter 11

Push Restart

Upendo ran out of his den at first dawn and into the meadow. There he searched for those beautiful flowers that always grew. He spotted one and gently took it in his teeth, plucking it from the ground. It was a purple-lavender color, with the brightest green stem. Its middle was a beautiful gold. Upendo trotted carefully back home and stationed himself in front of the king's den. He waited and waited until, at last, Maisha emerged from the rock den. Upendo set the flower down lightly in front of her.

"It's for you," Upendo murmured. Maisha's face lit up and she smiled. She looked down at the flower and admired its beauty.

"Thank you so much," she replied. "Its so beautiful." Upendo had a reply on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to win Maisha back, and fast. That would mean ultra-courting mode for him.

"Yet it can't compare to your beauty, Maisha," he said poetically. Maisha blushed and thanked him again. Upendo just nodded with a smile on his face and spoke again. "Do you want to go to the watering hole with me?"

Maisha replied,"Well... I guess I could go for a drink..."

Upendo grinned. "Great! Let's go." Maisha stopped him before he could bound off. "Wait! Can you put the flower behind my ear?" Upendo nodded again and picked up the flower he drew closer and closer to Maisha until he could feel her increasing body heat. Her face was flushing again. He paused for a minute to let her get used to him so close before securing the flower in the space behind her ear.

"There..." he whispered. Then he slowly and reluctantly pulled away from her. He could hear her let out her breath, which she had been holding in ever since he moved to place the flower. Upendo took a step back to admire her beauty. He even voiced his thoughts. He wasn't going to hold anything in, because he wanted to win Maisha back speedily. If letting her know _everything _about him helped that cause, he would go for it.

88

(Maisha's POV)

"You look absolutely amazing," he said lovingly. Maisha blushed for the third time that day and didn't say anything. Instead she looked at the ground and stared at her paws, which were beginning to look very interesting. Upendo commented on how nice her fur was looking, and Maisha's paws grew ever more interesting. They were at the watering hole now, and instead of doing nothing and looking stupid, Maisha took a sip of water. It was cold and relieving, but it didn't cool down her heated face.

Upendo sure was being blunt. _Its like he couldn't hold in his thoughts to save his life!_ she thought. _But I guess it _is _working._ Maisha turned back to Upendo and looked into his emotion-filled blue eyes. Somewhere in there was remnants of their past, memories, everything. Could they win all that back? Maisha hoped so.

They looked deep into each other's eyes, and without saying a single word, started to play. They rolled and splashed in the water, just like they used to. Once, when Upendo had her pinned down, he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"This is what we used to have. It looks like we want it back so badly, it didn't even take us a day."

Later that same day, while looking over the lands, Maisha realized what Upendo had meant. They both wanted their old relationship back, so much that they didn't even need to do much courting at all. Now they were together again, back to normal, and nothing could pull them apart.

88

(Karibu's POV)

Today Karibu had seen what Upendo had done with Maisha, and he decided he wanted to do the same thing with Nzuri. He ran to the meadow and picked any flower; they were all the same to him. The one he did end up with was white with a yellow center. It had a dark green stem that was kind of leafy. Karibu ran back to the dens and searched for Nzuri. He found her sun bathing on a large, flat rock. He walked up to her slowly, and gently called her name.

"Nzuri?" Nzuri lifted her head and squinted at Karibu. When she realized who it was she let her head fall back down and groaned.

"What do you want, Karibu? 'Cause I'm sick and tired of you trying to apologize all the time," she said. Karibu grew nervous. What if she rejects him?

"I didn't come to apologize again, I just came to... give you this," he said quietly. Then he picked the flower off the ground and stretched out his neck to offer it to her. Nzuri looked surprised, and she picked herself up from the rock and took the flower directly from his mouth. Their lips touched and Karibu shivered with longing. Would Nzuri ever come back to him?

"I want to start over with you, Nzuri!" he blurted. He might as well continue now. "Just look at Maisha and Upendo! They did it! So can we! I love you, Nzuri."

88

Nzuri couldn't speak. She was so overwhelmed by everything, Karibu, the flower. Yet she was so happy, and she just couldn't resist him. She had to admit it; she loved him too.

88

**Note:**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I was gone for SOOOO long! this totally isn't a legit chapter, but its all I can do for now. I'm working on my other story, _Candy Locks and the Three Boys, _or, as I call it, _ClatTB._ Please read+review! :3**


End file.
